The problem is the that there is nothing like this in existence.
There are no other solutions in existence that holds blueprints inside vehicles in this manner.
The short comings are that there are no other solution.
It would be advantageous to provide a holder for blueprints in a vehicle.
It would also be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder that is resistant to tipping over in the vehicle.
It would also be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder that holds a number of sizes of rolled plans.
It would also be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder that will allow one to store plans along with passengers.
It would also be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder that will keep them in viewable condition through out the building process and out of the tool box, to prevent damage.
It would further be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder that will hold a number of plans as well as the small office supplies, notebooks, and small tools alike.
It would also be advantageous to provide a blueprint holder to the industry because there are none exists today and demand is warrants it